Seven steps to winning Lily
by Inomonanimalcrackers
Summary: From lily Pov, how James won Lily


So uhm yea,Here it is finished [Insert disclaimer here ] Bladdy blah dee blah, Check out my other stories blah check out my profile , Check out this youtube thing I do where I will start to update about my Stories one blah

.com/user/voldermortVlogs

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Lily wasn't that type of girl<p>

She wasn't one to swoon, one to flirt even one to search out a boy

Lily, the pretty red head ,was one for her studies, top of her class every year, that isn't easy.

So when James that annoying arrogant marauder started to bug her it wasn't hard to say no

However it was hard to not notice that cute look of determination set upon his face

It wasn't hard the second time either he came and asked her to hogsmade, but it was hard to not notice his hair tousled by the wind, for he had just came in from quidditch which he made sure lily knew.

That third time it got a little harder (only a little) because this time he brought her lily's and even thought she hated the clichéd "I will give you the flower your named after because it MUST be your favorite" move, she couldn't help but go back after hours and dig them out of the trash were she had dumped them in front of him.

The fourth time however is got easier, especially since he had just cured Severus into the tree, but after he called her a mud blood, it was hard to ignore the look of pain on his face, as if James himself had been called those traitorous words by his best friend, it was also hard to ignore the lily's placed on the couch the next morning as if the giver had known she gets up early to study.

That fifth time was even harder than the third. It was a week after; lily with her already dwindling amount of friends was still grieving. James had this time quietly approached her. Offered her, his condolences and a note. He told her to find him if she wanted to talk. It was the first time she didn't scream at him but instead smiled and said a polite thank you but no thank you. You'd have to be daft to not notice his blinding smile the rest of the day, Sirius and James other mates thought he was drunk, when asked about being in such condition he replied " yea, drunk on love ".

She almost said yes that sixth time, but she didn't. It was then that it was the hardest, yet she couldn't give in she told herself, he hadn't bugged her all year and yea he had been sweet since the incident with Severus, but there was no way he had changed into this mature, loving guy over one summer, just no way. It was in the middle of winter, lily had received another letter from petunia concerning that fact that lily wasn't going to be invited to her wedding. Lily was of course devastated, and instead of being consoled by her friends she ran off to be alone. she ended up wondering around Hogwarts, and in a rash last minute decision , she decided to go to hogsmade. Unfortunately, this decision was made during a record making snow storm. While on the path, lily fell and hit her head. It was James who noticed her disappearance, it was James who went looking for her and it was James who found her and carried her back to Madam Pomfrey all by himself. Of course it was also James who, despite Madam Pomfrey's pleas, didn't leave her bedside and waited ( even falling asleep in the chair in the process) until she woke up, just to make sure she was okay. It was also James who she spilled what happened to, it was james as well that made sure she, periodically through the week, was okay. And sadly it was James who, when that fateful sunday came by , asked her out. Lily , her mind fighting her heart, sadly looked down with a pained look, her lips not wanting to say the words spat out " Im sorry James, I just j-j-just cant". She kept her head down as she pushed by him and ran off. with James screaming her name after her, she kept on running.

It was finally that seventh time that she gave in, and actually to be honest it was entirely one sided. After that embarrassing event she avoided him, and not in the " James is so annoying blah blah i don't wanna see his bloody face blah blah " way, but in the " I think I love him" way, if ever there was such. When ever he would approach her, with his group of loud laughing marauders, she would blush, put her head down, and proceed to mumble something and run away. How ever after a long session of Lily talking to herself , she realized one important thought , She loved James Bloody potter. So when James approached her that last time, she met his gaze and loudly announced to the world at large " You know what James Bloody Potter, I don't care anymore," it was at this point that every one turned to look at the two of them and that James had a look of surprise on his face " You Bloody Marauder, I Have no Friggin idea How you did it, but you did, and I think You won". With that Lily reached forward, grabbed his tie and snogged him, right there right then. It was amongst the cheers and Siruis incredibly obnoxious and loud laugh that , James ended the kiss , looked down at her and proudly said " Well then ms. Evans would you care to join me for some butterbeer?" and it was then that she looked up and for the first time ever, Lily Evans said Yes to James potter's request for a date.


End file.
